User blog:TKandMit/Romeo and Juliet vs Hazel and Augustus. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
Hello, yet again, everyone. So, I decided to write a battle. Wow, such surprise. Yeah. So it's this one, between two teenaged couples who meet certain tragedy of death, the titular characters of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet come to battle The Fault In Our Stars protagonists, Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters. It's hard as fuck insulting teen couples that commit suicide and/or die of cancer, so try to enjoy it as much as humanly possible, please. Cast George Watsky as Romeo Montague, fast rapping in italics Michelle Glavan as Juliet Capulet Ceciley Jenkins as Hazel Grace Lancaster Epic Lloyd as Augustus Waters Nice Peter as Friar John (cameo) Battle EEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF MITSTORY! Roooomeo and Juuuliet!! Versus! ...*takes breath* HaaaaazelgracelancaaAAASTER AND AUGUSTUS WAAAATERS!! Begin! These couples? Ew. Stand to the heir of the Montagues. And the Capulets! Sit back, witness this Shakespearian value! Your story plot? Doesn't thicken. Your acting shots? Poorly written. Amsterdamn you two to hell! Straight from The Genie Foundation! How can you harm us? I see you in ICU; Relapsin'! Plus, you're all down and sad over Van Houten! Always deep in depression, with an Imperial Affliction across your facial expression! You're recession from the progression of your looming cancer succession! Left doctors disobeyed, had a funeral too early; go back with Isaac on your blind date! Romeo and Juliet! You can't take us! You're turn, Hazel, break a leg, Gus. Oh, wait. You know what I see, Grace? Two spoiled brats with suicide in their fates? Making fun of our cancer! Yet, they orginate from them Shakes! You know, it seems they didn't get the message; Friar John! Couldn't wait a minute for Julie to wake up, and now you're both gone! Sibling rivalry; Tybalt killing Mercutio! And Romeo gets exiled! Juliet's marrying Count Paris: basically, a pedophile. Prepare the suppository, Romeo, from the apothercary! I'll spare you the gory details, these two just got destroyed, on the contrary. Your story is cliche! Ours is legendary! Cancer or not, vandalizing is still a felony! Romeo! Don't worry, I hath been on it: '' ''Your lovey dovey tale is what every schoolgirl desires. Delivering hell from the pain of this sonnet, With help of our dear friend, Laurence the Friar. So, scurry back off to the heart of Jesus in the church! And after we're through with you, you will need our Nurse! Word! Let's end this already, Gus, okay? Okay. Okay. Okay. Perhaps okay will be our always, and their awful mistakes. Thinking you're superior, we've gone through so much worse than you. Hospitals, ICUs, support groups, what do you do? Get dumped by Rosalina, too? You met at a masquerade? While I'm stuck with this across my face?! You're not legends, you're over played, and a disgrace! Who won?! Who's next?! You deciiiide! Epic! "When you wish upon aaaa staaar..." ...rap battles of Mitstory? Who won? Romeo and Juliet Hazel and Augustus Category:Blog posts